wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Trident
this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. King -- Lauren Aquilina The Man I Used to Be -- "The Count of Monte Cristo" musical |-| ID = T r i d e n t |-| Profile = o v e r c o m i n g }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-bottom:1px solid #ffff00; border-top:1px solid #ffff00;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Tri + Blindy |- | Element | rain |- | Color | cyan |- | Animal | catfish |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; border-bottom:1px solid #ffff00; border-top:1px solid #ffff00;" |'Character' |- | Age | 26 HY |- | Gender | male |- | Orientation | heterosexual heteroromantic |- | Occupation | soldier (formerly) |- | Tribe | SeaWings |- | Residence | a SeaWing island |- | Parentage | mother: Manta father: Tigershark |- | R. Status | mate: Halleri |- | Quote | "H-Hal? Why is it so dark?" |- |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Trident is an average-sized SeaWing male, although lean compared to many other stout, thicker SeaWing soldiers. He has a narrow face and thick, curled horns. His yellow eyes are wide and blank, a faint scar running through them and over his face, rendering him blind. He has large wings, although they are weak due to him not flying since his accident. His tail is long, often dragging on the ground behind him, not having the care to pick it up. Trident's talons and paws are very sensitive, as his sense of touch is very important to him now. His scales are a pale seafoam green. He is often covered with dirt and sand, occasionally dried blood. His horns are a deep teal and his spinal membrane fins are pale aqua or sky blue. His underbelly is a paler seafoam than his main scales. His photophores are also aqua and are generally useless, since he can't understand Aquatic anymore. The former soldier does not wear a lot of attire, since it hinders his movement and senses of the outside world. Sometimes, he wears bandage wraps over his eyes to protect them from the sun on the island. Trident still owns his soldier attire and steel claw gauntlets, although he no longer wears them, keeping them on display so he can run his talons over them to reminisce the past. P e r s o n a l i t y The former soldier is known for his determination mainly. Even after his injury rendering his sightless, Trident is still determined to be a soldier and not a burden to the SeaWing society. He is stubborn and practically refused to rest after his injury, making it difficult for his mate, Halleri, to let him heal and recover. He has always had a yearning for adventure and the outside world, with a strong sense of duty to his tribe. He is proud to be a soldier and was proud to fight in the war for Queen Coral. The SeaWing, despite being a soldier, also has a soft side. Trident is great with dragonets, which is a slightly unusual trait while on duty. Many soldiers are stoic and focused on their task only, while Trident would divert from his patrols to play with the dragonets a little while. Even after his injury, dragonets still come to see him, and he loves their company. He also loves his mate, Halleri, with every fiber in his body. They have a great relationship, taking care of each other in their darkest hours. They are each other's rock in the turbulent world. Trident, despite trying to hide it, has sunk into depression after his injury, rendering him "unfit" to be a soldier any longer. He has unsuccessfully tried to keep it from Halleri, not wanting her to worry about him any more than necessary, but she saw right through him and told him he should never feel an urge to hide a part of him from her. She has been helping him to regain his self-worth and place in the world, pushing his determination. A b i l i t i e s text |-| History = H i s t o r y text |-| Gallery = M e tridenteyes.png tridentreal.png Y o u Trident.gift.jpeg|infinity-da-dragon fish gum.png|luster the rainwing TridentWings.png|enigmathehybrid You_just_got_beaned_aka_trident.png|honeysucklerainwing DA60BFE3-1F66-41EB-B979-59CA4D44A09F.jpeg|sparrow the skywing Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)